1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a backlight module and liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display device such as cell phone, computer and television has become an essential thing in people's life. In the liquid crystal display device, the light emitting diode has become a mainstream light source because of low heat generation and low power consumption. Wherein, a blue light-emitting chip matched with a yellow phosphor as a white light-emitting diode is the most common. In a large number of medical researches, exposing in a shortwave blue light that the wavelength is less than 460 nm for a long time will cause damage to the eyes and generate a lesion. Therefore, reducing the shortwave blue light in the liquid crystal device is beneficial to protect user's health.
In the long-term research and development, the applicant of the present invention finds that the way to decrease the shortwave blue light in the liquid crystal display device is to wear an anti-blue glass, adhere a blue filtering film on the display device, adjust a blue light ratio through a software or changing a peak of the blue light through a hardware. However, the above method will cause a loss in the brightness and a yellow color shift so as to affect the display effect.